Pull The Trigger
by Angelo di Luce
Summary: Bella gets kicked out of her mom's house and gets sent to live with her abusive drunk father. From the age of 13 to 17 she has been abused and all she wants is to die. Can the Cullen's save her? Previously written by Narley410. R
1. Angels Forgive Me

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight **

* * *

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chapter One: Angels Forgive Me**

**Bella pov**

Life is unfair. I learnt that the hard way and still am right now. I was 13 years old when I got sent to my drunken fathers place because I wouldn't accept my step father, well that's what my so called mother said but now look at me and look how that turned out. Alot of good that was and I don't even think she would. I walk up past my fathers lounge, and I think about when my mother actually loved me, and the only memory that ever pops up in my head was when I was 6 years old. We were at the beach just running around acting like idiots while having fun and it was just us two together, I remember mum packing some food for us so we could have some lunch there, but then we got to the beach my mother caught the eyes of my step father Phil.

As i walk into my dark purple coloured shit hole for a room I limp straight to the shower. Peeling off my clothes and looking in the mirror at my broken state of body. I couldn't see one inch of my skin that actually didn't have a bruise on it. As I look up to my face gazing in the mirror seeing my busted and swollen lips while blood still dripping from my nose I also see two lifeless dark orbs looking back at me, meanwhile those two very orbs were my eyes, the eyes that had black circles around them and looked horrible and ugly, it made me feel ugly.

I let the hot water drip its way all across my bruises as the stinging sensation begins to find its way in my body. I reach up to lather my hair in shampoo smelling the strawberry tinge while after I turn the water off and wrap the towel around myself. I then tip toe back into my bedroom careful not to make the floor boards creeks.

I slowly put my baggy t-shirt on while then putting some boy shorts on and grab the thing that would make my pain go away. I look at this object for only a short amount of time. I put it up to my temple and pull the trigger.

* * *

Damn it, I wish my dream was true, but yet again I wish alot of things and god still never answers my prays. I look at the clock to see it's only 5:30, which meant it was time for me to start cooking him break feast. I slowly got up trying not to make myself in anymore pain then possible and picked out my usual sweats and long Polo shirt. I then limp down to the kitchen and tried to make my father some eggs and bacon. I was never a really good cook.

"Is my breakfast ready" Charlie grunted while walking down in his police swan uniform, head chief of the police department in Forks that's who my father was in the town's eyes. You randomly went up to someone and said I've been abused the last 4 years of my life by the men that everyone thought would never do such a thing, that person would probably laugh in your face and say your crazy then recommend you to a hospital.

As Charlie walked up and grabbed his food he didn't leave without kicking my ankle making me fall onto the floor then proceding to kick me in the ribs twice before he went back to sit down and eat. I felt tears prickle down my cheek as I grabbed the counter and lifted myself up to go get my bag and walk to school.

Walking into Forks High School is just like walking onto the red carpet but getting disgusted looks because your outfit wasn't good enough but it wasn't like I was a social outcast it was more like I only had one friend and the one friend sometimes didn't even protect me from the evil monsters that I'm still scared of today.

I look up a little to see were I'm going but not enough for the people at Forks High to notice me. I walk up to English but I get pushed back. I look up to see non-other then queen bee. Tears prickle in my eyes as I feel the cuts and bruises I just landed on begin to open up and the bruises begin to darken.

"Bella, I thought you knew your place was to stay out of my way" The nasally voice commanded me.

"Hello do you mind if you could stop speaking to our friend like a dog, thank you" A gentle yet threatening voice asked.

"Excuse me, why would you want to be friends with that, she's just a nobody but as for me I-" She was cut off by another beautiful voice, I looked up to see angels in front of me.

"Haha you don't see yourself clearly do you Lauren, you think she's a nobody but the only reason why girls are probably your friend is because you always say you got these nice clothes but there really knock offs, so just go" The little one said.

Mine and Laurens mouths were hung open. I then started laughing which hurt my rips alot while Lauren just ran away trying to fake cry so we could feel sympathy for her.

"Are you angels" I asked hoping they were hear to save me from from hell. they just laughed and picked me up with their cold hands and sat me on the ground but not before they noticed me wincing from pain.

They shot me a confused look but then let it pass.

"Sorry were not angels, we're far from it" The tall blonde one said

"But we would like you to join us for lunch" The short pixie beamed at me, I could only return my signature fake smile. without wincing about the marks on my cheeks that were covered up by make up.

"Um sure" I replied quietly. We said our goodbyes then I entered my english class and took my seat waiting for the lecture to begin, after a while i zoned out and started doodling on m sheet and making designs. I loved making designs it was one thing that Charlie couldn't take away from me or anyone else.

After going from class to class the bell rang which was a signal to go to lunch. I slowly got up trying to act as normal as possible and headed for the lunch room. I usually sat right at the back where no one would come but hey at least it was a seat.

As I opened the door I just went to my usual seat, I knew my savious would never actually like me they probably felt sorry for me.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I thought again

_Nobody wants me._

* * *

Love it or Hate It

Review Please or I'll be a very sad author. :P


	2. Too Tight!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's bad ass world. lol I wish I did though.**_

* * *

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chapter Two: Too Tight!**

_**Bella POV**_

Half of lunch went by, so I'm guessing they either forgot about me or they just acted like they cared and then ditched me. I then felt an icy cold hand touch my shoulder, to say it felt good against my bruises was understatement. I looked up from my book to see who the hands were, and got greeted with two pairs of topaz eyes.

"Hello again I didn't get a chance to introduce myself I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie, I'm not sure if you heard us correctly but we did say for you to sit with us today" Before I had a chance to reply I was yanked up by Rosalie and Alice and was dragged to the table they were siting at.

"Okay guys as you know this is Bella and she'll be hanging with us today." Alice clarified eyeing the blond man while grinning at the bronze haired beauty, then sat me down next to the bronze man while also sitting next to her.

"Okay this is Jasper , my boyfriend" She motioned to the blond guy across from her "And as you already know that's Rosalie and Emmet is the big body builder" She musically laughed at the end part "And that's Edward" She pointed to the the god next to me

"Hey there little hu-hungry klutz" Emmet yelled, drawing some unwanted attention while then walking up to me and giving me a bear hug. I knew he was only meaning good intentions but he squeezed to hard that tears welled up in my eyes, I tried to fight them back but I wasn't strong I never liked it when a man touched me, It would always bring back the horrible memories that happen every night.

Emmet immediately let go sensing something was wrong but only a second after he let go I ran for it. I couldn't help it. I really tried to just be normal for once and I can't even do that for 5 seconds I'm not worth it. I ran well more like limped out of the school forgetting about my next classes and went to the one place I truly felt safe and calm.

After ten minute's of limping or more like falling over thin air or branches I arrived at my destination. I sat by the pond as I let the silent tears that have been wanting to come out fall down my flushed cheeks. I didn't understand how someone could hurt someone so much and I let Charlie always beat me without doing anything. Why haven't I thought about putting myself out of my misery, I looked around trying to calm myself I look around seeing the bird's up in the high tree's while the deers smelling the area for danger, It made me smile and think that maybe there is good in the world I'm just not looking in any of the right places. An hour or so of lying down on the damp grass it was starting to rain so I decided to head back to school even though it was already finished I had to get my truck and head home to make Charlie dinner.

Driving home didn't take long but when I pulled up I knew that it was not going to go well for me. In the driveway was Charlie's police car just sitting there which meant that he was home, which also meant he would have expected me home, the house clean and dinner made. I slowly and quietly crept up the stairs hopping that he wouldn't hear me but I was out of luck again when the floor boards creaked a horrible sound. I tried to remain calm but in that second that I was trying to catch my thoughts I was thrown down the stairs.

"How come you went home" He screamed slapping me across the face while leaving a mark and a stinging sensation across my already bruised cheeks.

"Answer me you worthless bitch" He screamed in my ear, while then smashing my face against the wall. To say it hurt was far beyond that, it was excruciating, and I knew from me being late tonight I was gonig to get alot worse.

_If God Can Hear Me, Send Me An Angel To Protect Me From The Monsters That Live In My LIFE! M__y screwed up worthless life_

* * *

_Okay you guys review please _

_I wanna know what you think of the story_

_xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen _


	3. Coughing Up

**You guys know the drill. I don't own Twilight or it's awesome characteers. **

* * *

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chpter Three: Coughing Up**

**Bella POV**

Darkness surrounded me as I felt Charlie then kick me in the face. The next thing I knew I was back in the kitchen floor and back in the house that could possibly destroy my life. It was quite and dark outside so I'm guessing after Charlie had his way with me he went upstairs to his room and went to sleep. I slowly crawled up the stairs trying not to cry as I felt my ribs aching in tremendous pain. I knew I couldn't keep this happy facade up much longer. I didn't bother having a shower.I just layed in my bed crying intill I fell asleep and returned to my nightmares I wish came true.

**Alice POV**

I knew Bella and Edward were meant to be, even without my visions I knew they had chemistry I just had to devise a plan to get them two together.

"Do you think Bella's going to be okay, because she flew out of the cafeteria pretty quickly when Emmett touched her" I asked my Jazz while crossing my legs on our bed.

"I really don't know but I was getting pretty big emotions coming off of her" Jasper questioned.

"Like what emotions?" I asked in a worried voice fearing for my future Bella Barbie and shopping partner.

"Well there was only a small bit of love but only after a couple of seconds she was almost bringing me to my knees in self loathing and fear, I don't understand how someone can have so much fear in their body, its something I've never experienced" he said while then laying down next to me

"But why would she send out self loathing" I questiond with worry in my voice.

"I seriously don't know the answer to that one Alice" He said in a quite tone while then putting his head on my shoulder

I don't get why she would hate herself.

**Bella POV**

The next day I woke up in alot of pain but there was no way in hell I would stay here all day. I shuffled my feet out of my hideous bed and got up, but not before wincing at my ribs. After an hour of trying to put my clothes on I limped down the stairs but luck was in my books and Charlie was already gone. I walked out the door and headed off to school.

Classes were boring again to say the least thankfully again the bell rang signifying time for lunch I grabbed my things off of my desk and headed out the kids were rushing in the cafeteria so they could get their meals for the day, while I just casually tried to walk as normal as I could, As I went up to my locker to put my books in it so I could relieve some tension on my arms it became deadly quite. I looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway with me but I couldn't see anyone. I looked back to my locker putting the rest of the stuff in, I then felt someones eyes and I immediately tensed up. I looked around to see who it was but I still couldn't see anyone. I slowly closed my locker when out of the corner of my eye i saw Lauren.

This can't be good I thought out loud. I turned around and tried to walk fast but because of my bruised and probably broken leg my speed wasn't exactly that fast and she caught up to me pretty quickly.

"Get back here bitch" She screeched pulling my hair down to the ground, while someone's hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"No one gets out of paying me out and lives with it" Lauren yelled but not loud enough for people to hear us, she then kicked me in my broken ribs, while Jessica laughed and slapped me across the face. I started coughing up blood, and I could feel myself begin to feel dizzy while Jessica and Lauren dragged me into a closed up class while I was still coughing the blood up.

"Jessica go clean it up, while I stay here and teach little Bella her lesson" Lauren grinned evilly while Jessica just huffed and did what she was told to do as the door closed Lauren grabbed my hair and lent down to me so she was face to face.

"So little Bella what will we do today for your punishment" She sarcasticlly said.

"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded.

"Shut up" She then started kicking and punching me in the face and stomach.

I was starting to feel myself slip away when something or someone I should say barged through the door breaking it in two but the only thing I saw before I drifted to my happy place was two black coal eyes looking at Lauren, then I slipped into darkness.

* * *

Thanks you guys for reading

Please review and maybe I'll send you some virtual cookies :D

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	4. Jasper Whitlock

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight but I might take over the world muwhahaha

* * *

Pull The Trigger

Chapter Four: Jasper Whitlock

Emmet POV

Today was boring, all these humans are boring and no one's being entertaining. I walked past the corridors to lunch thinking on how I could prank Eddie boy, but of course mind reader would hear it or pixie would see it so my pranking days were put to a minimal. I really felt bad for hurting the Bella girl but I swear I didn't hug her to hard, Alice and Rosalie have been giving me a hard time ever since that. I bursted threw the cafeteria doors smiling my big dimpled toothy grin, while I then walked up to my hot ass women but half way through lunch Jasper and Alice ran out of the cafeteria.

"Let me guess smell getting to much for him" I sarcastically said to Edweirdo. I looked around the area pretending to chew on some carrot.

"Yeah and something about Alice needing to talk with him" He replied back in a bored tone. That guy really needs to get a women. I then caught a wiff of something delectable, I looked back at Edward and rose and both of their eyes had turned pitch black.

"Guys we need to go I don't know how much longer I'm going to last" My Rosalie murmured we shook our heads in agreement and headed straight for the car we could finally breath the fresh air.

"I wonder who's scent that was" Edward said breathing deeply and letting the fresh air cloud his senses.

"I dont really care who it was, but I'm guessing that's why Alice and Jasper left" Rosalie growled at the end.

"They could have told us though I mean like come on we could have killed someone and our whole family would be destroyed" said Rosalie but Edward interrupted by telling her to shut up. I heard a scream come from inside and our ears were instantly aleart. I whipped my head around to see Alice running at us trying to get our attention.

"Emmet come with me we need to stop JASPER" Alice screamed to us, I ran in human speed up to Alice and followed her to Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

I could feel everyone's emotions and it was killing me with also on top of my family's blood lust I had to get out fast, I looked at Alice trying to tell her I needed to leave, finally she looked my way and nodded knowing I needed to leave. I quickly ran out of the cafeteria when someone in that instance cut them selves, I couldn't hold my self back so I just ran to the delectable smell that was running threw my nose.

I quickly turned to the left heading straight for the door at the end with the black paint, when I saw Jessica cleaning up blood by the looks of it, I dived straight for her covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream then I drank the delectable liquid that was running easily down my throat. I could feel Alice's emotions creeping up closer to me, but I wasn't finished. I barged open the door, breaking it in two with my vampire strength and my animalist ways, I looked down to the floor staring at the slow heart beating girl, with blood coming out of her nose. I was going to definitely save the best for last. I went straight for the Lauren girl grabbing her fake blond hair and draining her blood for her body. I looked back at the new Bella girl, I was about to jump her and give in again when Alice and Emmet jumped me taking me down on the floor next to the thumping victim. I started clawing my way to her snapping at the others trying to get them off of my back I needed to get to when my mind went blank. This wasn't no ordinary girl, this was Bella Swan future sister and the person my Alice cared alot about. I dropped back down onto the ground letting Emmet's arms surround me while Alice goes to check on her.

"Alice im-im" But she didnt let me finish "Jasper just don't right now, she's about to die I need to change her, I need to do it for Edward" Her voice broke out the end. I then saw my love bite Edward's love and jump out of the classroom window.

"Come on Jazz, we've got to do something about them we can't just leave them there and leave Bella missing" he gestured towards Lauren and Jessica's bodies

"There's only one thing we can do" I paused "Burn them burn all the evidence just burn the whole classroom if we have to" I chocked out. I hated myself and how I left those two poor girls defenceless and used. I hated Jasper Whitlock

* * *

I know crazy chapter

so please review it's better than homework on christmas break lol

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	5. I have to get back!

**Disclaimner: You know I know that you know I don't own Twilight but I might someday rule the world :D**

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chapter Five: I Have To Get Back!**

**Jasper POV**

"Attention students please evacuate the building immediately and head to the gym, a fire is ongoing right now, please evacuate the building immediately" Our principle screamed out to everyone. Emmet and I burned the remains of Lauren and Jessica while then heading out the very window Alice and Bella did.

"Emmet I'm really sorry man, I didn't know what over came me, I just – I couldn't bare it anymore with yours and Rosalie's and everyone's blood lust effecting me plus Edwards blood lust towards Bella and then her bleeding, I just couldn't do it man" I choked out, finally letting all my emotions about today come threw.

"Man it's okay, I mean everyone has to slip up some time or another, well except Carlisle he thinks he's all that with his blood lust free vampire needs" Emmet laughed out trying to lighten the mood.

We were waiting behind the bushes of the burning class room for everyone to find out about Lauren, Jessica and Bella dieing in a 'fire', but only after short second fire crews came in with their giant hoses spraying down what was left of the burnt classroom.

We hastily ran back to our house.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Edward screamed to me just as I walked threw the door but then holding me up against the wall.

"Well how would you feel ha, how would any of you feel having your blood lust plus his and her's and then having someone spill their blood" I bellowed to him pointing out to everyone.

"Cut it off guys its not going to save or do anything with you two fighting about it like two spoiled insecure brats now ,SHUT UP" Alice screamed at us. We stood frozen not knowing what to say or do, Edward was still holding me up against the wall but then dropped me running up to Bella while then leaving me on the floor crumbling in my own misery of what I've done.

**Bella POV**

"The burning sensation was to much, I just wanted to die and yet fate wouldn't let me. As I felt hot boiling lava enter my skin I tried to scream out yet I still couldn't I tried to kick but my body wouldn't let me, I couldn't do anything. As I felt my heart quicken and the larva boil hotter if possible, my heart slowly died and withered away, maybe I was dying.

Thump-thump-thump thump-thump thump then nothing at all, the larva completely disappeared along with my now dead heart. My eyes fluttered open, everything was so clear I could even see all the dust slowly trickling down.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" My head immediately snapped up taking in my surrounding's, I wounder who's that voice was

"Its okay you know" I whipped my head around to none other then Edward Cullen?

"What happened to me" My voice sounded like wind chimes and bells that played a soft melody.

"Listen, as you know my name is Edward from school Alice's and Rosalie's adopted brother, I know this might come as a shock for you but were vampires" He spoke waiting for me to take in everything. I nodded telling him to continue "Okay before you ask any questions yes we do drink human blood but that's some of us, my family drinks blood off of animals, no we don't burn in the sunlight instead we sparkle, we can't sleep, eat, cry or any other human things, we also can't have children but we have incredible strength, hearing sight and sense of smell, anything else you want to add" He spoke telling me all the answer to my questions. I needed time to process everything that was running threw my mind, after a few minutes realization finally came back to me

"Oh My God I need to go home Charlie is going to be there and oh god" I cried out, I heard shuffling from down stairs then in a instanter everyone was in the room.

"We know what happened Bella" Rosalie quietly said behind Emmet who was randomly protecting her.

"Actually we all do"Alice bounced behind the tall man.

"Where am I" I asked confused , I had no idea where I was, and yet how did they know.

"Right now your at our house that's where Alice brought you after" the blond guy paused for a second "after Jessica and Lauren beat you up, well Jasper came and kind of took care of them and almost got you but Emmet and Alice were there in time and Alice changed you.

I looked back at Alice my newly bouncy friend, i ran over to her giving her a hug but stopped right in front of her" i feel great" i gasped in shock Ive never felt this way before, well Ive always at least had one broken bone and since charlie never cared he wouldn't give me tenyol to relieve the pain.I wrapped my arms around the small pixie"Thank you" i whispered

* * *

There's alot more coming up so keep on reading my friends :D

OH ALSO REVIEW

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	6. It's okay you know

**You should know by now I don't own Twilight's awesome world**

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chapter Six: It's okay you know**

**Bella pov**

For two hours straight we spent our time in the lounge room talking about what we were going to do about me and where we were going live. Jasper still hadn't came back and I could tell that it was slowly eating Alice away, even in a short amount of time they couldn't be separated without feeling each others pain and the worst thing was she didn't know where he went, he could be in Canada. It was all my fault if I hadn't spilled my blood and took the day off school Jasper wouldn't be away feeling guilty, And when Alice wasn't happy everyone wasn't I looked at everyone one by one I wished that for once I could read their mind and feel their pain that I've caused.

**Rosalie:** _She's so much prettier then me, it soo unfair_

**Emmet:** _Finally human Bella gone and replaced with awsome hot vampire one!_

**Esme: **_I'm so happy to have another daughter, I wonder if Jasper is okay._

**Carlisle: **_How could a little girl survive so much pain I thought by the way I first saw her she was dead or close to it._

**Edward** _She's so beautiful in so many way imaginable. It's like god has sent her down here to test the true man I claim to be, if only she'd give me a chance._

My head shot straight up taking in what Edward thought about me, I still haven't even looked at myself yet and he was saying I was like an angel. Didn't he get that I sent one of his family members away, I'm far from an angel i'd probably go to the lengths of saying I'm the devil reincarnated to look like an innocent girl. I put my head down staying silent trying to search for Alice's mind but got a shrieking sound that came from upstairs. As quickly as I heard it little patter of feet came running into me jumping and taking me and the little person I assumed as Alice down onto the floor.

"Oh my god I can't believe you've been talking to everyone and everything and you haven't even seen yourself, how could I let this happen, I'm so stupid" She repeated the end part at least 3 times before hitting herself on the head and dragging me up to her and Jasper's room before anyone had a chance to react.

"Go I'll give you a couple of minutes to yourself then we get to play Bella barbie" Alice giggled at the end. I slowly walked into their master bathroom closing my eyes scared I might be uglier then here's your chance Bella just take the plunge I chanted myself.

I slowly opened my eyes gasping at the creature in front. I didn't have skin that was flawless and clear with not even a hint of swelling or bruising on my face was to be nose was more thinner and more pronounced while my lips were filled a bit more and was redder indicating I wouldn't never need red lipstick when I go out clubbing or whatever I peered into my eyes they were golden? Just like the Cullen's , how could they not notice that my eyes were golden, aren't they supposed to be ruby red or something.

I stepped back looking at my body and was amazed. I waved my arm around in the mirror and the girl did the same thing , this could not be me. I had the body that could definitely rival a supermodel with long white legs and deep brown hair that came to my waist. My neck was longer and everything was filled out nicely without a hint that i had been abused.I walked back into Alice's and jasper room to find her cuddling up to her pillow.

"Alice you dont have to be brave for everyone you know" I quietly said while sitting on the edge of her started sobbing tearless sobs while then putting her head in my lap. I stayed for hours probably, no one daring to come up and ruin our moment then someone cleared their throat and I instinctively whipped my head around to the source, there standing Jasper Whitlock Hale in all his glory.

"I'll leave you two alone" i whispered quietly lifting a sniffling Alice off me.

"Wait I need to talk to you" He paused for a second before continuing "I'm so sorry Bella f-for hurting you and everyone else, Alice I'm so sorry for just up and leaving on you I just didn't know what else to do" His voice broke at the end crumbling on the and I rushed over to him, comforting him in any way we could think of. "I'm not angry at you" I whispered in his ear before giving him a short but sweet hug. "I'm not angry with you either Jazzy it's not your fault" Alice agreed with me.I heard a soft sigh come from Jasper before he wrapped his arms around Alice and me. I heard a cough behind me again, but it was only Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to break up this tender moment but we've still got to discuss your father" I immediately growled taking in this information before an evil smir grew on my face.

_I know exactly what im going to do to him_

* * *

You know the dril bitches lol review review review

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen


	7. Charlie Swan?

**Pull The Trigger**

**Chapter Seven: Charlie Swan?**

**Flashback**

_Age 15_

_Why are you with me?_

_I guess im just too ugly to look at_

_Do you want me to beg or plea?_

_Then maybe you will cut all that fancy crap_

_Do you think you'd care at all?_

_You never said the word love_

_You think im so abnormal_

_You made me feel so undeserving of_

_You're supposed to be so caring_

_Holding so close to you_

_But all you could do was keep on glaring_

_You made these bruises purplish blue._

_I closed my book thinking of my father and how he would never say the word love, but I guess I deserve it. I am filthy and worthless._

"_GET OUT HERE AND MAKE ME SOME DINNER YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MOGOT" My father screamed startling me because he was also banging on my door._

_I opened my door only to be dragged out fully by my hair._

"_I'm sorry" making my voice quiver._

"_You really think daddy cares what you say" my father said smashing my face up against the wall._

_He then left me to clean up my face._

_I quickly went down to the kitchen and started to try and cook spaghetti but only after a couple of minute i some how managed to burn the food._

_"Your no good just like your bloody mother" my so called father said catching me from behind and punching me in the face but not two hard to break my nose but to give me a black eye. I started crying like the useless person i am._

_"I'm sorry father's chocked out , but i then felt immense pain in my stomach making me tumble over onto the floor._

_"I dont want excuses you bitch all I want is for you to cook me dinner and get the hell out my way" he screamed slapping me a dozen times in my face._

_But there's one thing you can do to make me happy" he grinned evilly at me._

_I started to shrink , trying to get away from his touch but instead he hoisted me up off of the floor and dragged me up the stairs and closed his door._

_**END of flash back**_

That was the night where I lost my virginity to my father, of all people him. anger started to boil inside of me as I remember him bringing back a couple of his friend a week later after he popped me and they did the same things over and over again as I cried for them to stop and they just laugh in my face.

It has been a week since my change and so many things have happened at once I started to walk towards the park holding Edwards hand, it was soft and warm not like before I was happened between us yet, but im already starting to have feelings towards been my rock in these hard couple of on the bright side we found out that I can wish any power I want.

**Flash back**

_"Friggin hell Emmett, no one cares if you lost your bet with Jasper" I screamed at him exasperated. _

_He was so annoying and I mean it's his fault if he lost the bet with Jasper like everyone knows that he's the best fighter there is and Emmett acting all nobable and everything decided to test the truth and he ended up losing his arm which then resulted into Jasper having a huge ego boost and Rosalie burying his leg somewhere in Canada._

_"Well if I didn't know any better i'd say you were pmsing" Emmet joked out. Seriously is he that stupid, he knows vampires cant PMS because if they could then Rosalie could have kids, any dumbass knows that._

_"Damn it Emmet I wish you were in Antarctica and stayed there till you freezed your ass off and died by eating penguins" I screamed frustrated._

_Then poof he was gone, what the hell. Everyone looked at me wide eyed._

_I heard a ringing from Rosalie's phone but no one seemed to answer it._

_"Where did my husband go" Rosalie asked calmly but you couldn't miss the demand underneath it all._

_"Um I uh"but I was cut off by my cell phone which Esmee got me a couple of days ago._

_"What" I yelled out in frustration._

_"Um Bella can you take me back" a scared voice called back to me._

_"Who the hell is this" I said calming down, I looked at everyone else and even they all still had wide eyed expression._

_"Emmett now take me back I've learnt my lesson" He yelled into the phone._

_"I don't know what I did" I asked Carlisle who snapped out of his expression minutes ago." What was the last thing you said before Emmett poofed away" He asked with worry in his voice." um i wish you were in Antarctica and stayed there till you freezed your ass off and died by eating penguins , is there something wrong" I feared._

_"Well I'm thinking that maybe you have a gift" Carlisle excitedly said like a kid in a candy shop._

_"Like what" Edward question for the first time, my dead heart came alive as I heard the smooth voice_

_"Bella wish for Emmet to come back" Carlisle said amused._

_"Okay, um I wish for Emmett to come back with a penguin" I laughed out. Then out of nowhere he appeared with snow on his head and a scary face._

_"What the hell was that for, do you understand how friggin cold it is there I may be a vampire but I can not stand almost getting eaten by killer whales" Emmett started laughing including Rosalie._

_"I'm sorry" I laughed out falling over onto Edward._

**End of flash back**

I laughed out loud remembering that memory. Another thing that has happened is word that makes me shiver every time I even think or say Swan

**Flash back**

_"I need to do this alone Edward" I whispered from his bedroom. I didn't wait for his answer I just ran out of his window and headed to the place the was once my home but has been my hell for the last couple of years. I smirked to my self thinking of the all the ways I could torture him and make him pay for all the things he took from me now and in my past childhood._

_I saw Charlie's cruiser out side the house so I didn't bother knocking the door I just let myself in like the daughter I should be to him. I walked at human speed to the lounge room knowing that he'd probably be there, but was wrong their wasn't even any sign that he'd stayed here at all. I walked back into the kitchen_

_, but was wrong their wasn't even any sign that he'd stayed here at all. I walked back into the kitchen and there wasn't even a trace of food or even a can of beer on the counter. I ran up at vampire speed to his bedroom something that made my stomach curdle every time I even thought about going into his room. I knocked the door down hopping charlie was in there asleep even but he wasn't there i started to panick as i could not find him._

where could my father charlie Swan be

* * *

Okay you guys u know the drill review and i'll send u a cyber cookie and maybe a virtual Edward lol

xoxo darklust34ForEdwardCullen..


End file.
